M.O.G.U.E.R.A.
M.O.G.U.E.R.A is a U.N.-built mecha appearing in Godzilla vs. SpaceGodzilla, designed to fight Godzilla following the failure of G-Force's Mechagodzilla 2. For this film the name M.O.G.U.E.R.A was assigned the acronym "M'obile '''O'peration 'G'odzilla 'U'niversal 'E'xpert 'R'obot 'A'ero-type". It is also known as '''Moguera, Mogera or Moguera 2. This M.O.G.U.E.R.A. is in no way related to original Moguera in The Mysterians. Close Encounters of the Spacegodzilla Kind M.O.G.U.E.R.A's first assignment was to intercept SpaceGodzilla, which was discovered on a course toward Earth. A battle ensued in the asteroid belt leaving M.O.G.U.E.R.A seriously damaged, though able to return to Earth for repairs. It was during the repairs that it was fitted with the Spiral Grenade Missiles, and the Plasma Maser Cannon. Spacegodzilla's strike Following the devastation caused by Spacegodzilla, M.O.G.U.E.R.A (under its new pilot Akira Yuki) aligned itself with Godzilla to defeat the invader. It helped turn the tide of the battle by shattering Spacegodzilla's shoulder crystals with his deadly Spiral Grenade Missiles but was damaged beyond repair during the battle; its remains were subsequently obliterated by Godzilla's enhanced and supercharged Spiral Fire Ray. Abillities M.O.G.U.E.R.A has an expansive arsenal of weapons. M.O.G.U.E.R.A. is in fact, the mechanical kaiju who is most dependent on ranged weapons as a means of offense. The most heavily-utilized and standard weapon are the plasma laser cannons built into its eyes, which rapidly fire yellow plasma shots. A drill bit is located in the center of its face, which can be used for close range fighting. It's cone-shaped hands are capable of releasing blue energy beams, known as autolasers. Furthermore, the hands can open up and launch Spiral Grenade missiles. Its chest secretly conceals a Plasma Maser cannon, a powerful energy weapon. It can fly through earth's atmosphere at Mach 1 and through space at Mach 44. It is also capable of moving on land via independent leg action, or with the treads built into its feet and legs. M.O.G.U.E.R.A is the combined form of two vehicles: Land Moguera, a tracked armoured fighting vehicle able to drill through the earth; and the Star Falcon, a VTOL craft capable of space flight. In the video game Godzilla: Unleashed, the mole-based machine can launch an EMP bomb that instantly detonates and leaves a blast radius for a short duration; and in the game's predecessor can create a Photonic Storm, in which a huge ring of orange- and blue-colored energy blasts out of Moguera, hitting everything around him. Video Game Appearances Moguera appears in the video games Godzilla: Save the Earth, Godzilla: Unleashed and Godzilla Unleashed: Double Smash Godzilla Unleashed Bio Height:120 meters Weight:160,000 tons "M.O.G.U.E.R.A was the GDF's first successful anti-monster robot, employing a wide variety of weapons and defensive systems linked by a powerful auto-targeting supercomputer. Although relatively effective, M.O.G.U.E.R.A was deemed too physically frail to continue to serve as the GDF's first plan of defense against monster threats. M.O.G.U.E.R.A is still in use today, but most often relegated to provide long-range support fire to the GDF's more modern anti-monster robots." Trivia *M.O.G.U.E.R.A. moves like a tank. It's the only robot that has no legs. *M.O.G.U.E.R.A. is the only monster that cannot roar. It only can say it's name which doesn't count as a roar. In fact, this attribute makes M.O.G.U.E.R.A. the only giant monster who can say his own name. *As the purpose for M.O.G.U.E.R.A.'s construction was do what Mechagodzilla had come so close to doing (killing Godzilla), it is quite possable that M.O.G.U.E.R.A. was, or was going to be, outfitted with a G-Crusher system like Mechagodzilla's. Without one, M.O.G.U.E.R.A. wuld no more usefull against Godzilla then Mechagodzilla was without the G-Crusher. Fan Art Category:Mecha Category:Anti-Godzilla operations Category:Toho Kaiju